


Of Games and Thrones

by penny_riled



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Smut, Throne Sex, a little fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny_riled/pseuds/penny_riled
Summary: A smutty little ficlet inspired by the concept art of Kylo Ren's throne. Set some time after the events of The Last Jedi.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109





	Of Games and Thrones

"You wanted to see me, Supreme Leader?" Hux looks impatient, as though he has a hundred better places to be, but he keeps it out of his tone, barely.

"Yes, I have something to show you." Kylo leads the way down the corridor, excitement fizzing along his nerves. Hux is going to be so angry, and he can't wait to see it. 

It doesn't take Hux long to realize where they're going, and this time a little contempt leaks into his expression. "Finished your official meeting room, have you? I hope it's worth what you spent on it." He starts to make some sarcastic remark, then thinks better of it. "I can't wait to see this."

Which is probably true, in its way. Kylo smiles to himself. He doesn't say anything as they stride down the long corridor, kept deliberately stark to instill a sense of awe and unease, though it doesn't seem to be working on Hux. He looks bored and annoyed, but that's fine. That will change.

When they reach the double-height doors (which only get an eye-roll from Hux), Kylo waves a casual hand to open them, then gestures Hux to precede him inside. Another wave, and the lights come on, and Kylo turns to watch Hux's reaction.

It's everything Kylo could have wished for. Hux's jaw doesn't drop, but his mouth does open slightly as he stares at the room. 

Well, one thing in the room. Kylo can tell that Hux doesn't see the gleaming white surfaces, the blocky, sculptural walls, the oculus pouring down light into the center of the room. Onto what waits in the center of the room.

"A throne," Hux breathes at last. "You have a karking _throne_." 

"Do you like it?" Kylo asks blandly. "I thought you might."

"Do I like--?" Hux is speechless, but only for a moment. "Do I like that ridiculous piece of, of furniture?" Oh, Kylo hopes he's going to lose his temper. He strolls over to the throne, which he has had designed to very precise specifications, and sprawls lazily across it.

Hux's eyes widen, then narrow in fury. "You absolute child. Look at you, playing at being Emperor, with your throne and your _audience chamber!_ That's the stupidest looking chair I've seen in my life. Can you sit up straight in that thing or do you have to lounge? Why are the arms like that, if that's even what they're supposed to be, so you can take naps?"

Kylo waits for Hux to run down, to stand there fuming and snorting a little. He loves to see Hux like this, flushed, breathing quickly, eyes burning with rage. Kylo's getting hard already. 

"Not naps exactly. But I did have it made like this for a reason." He spreads his legs wider, rubs himself slowly. "Want to try it out?"

Hux looks at him incredulously. "You didn't. Oh, kriffing hells, it's just the sort of thing you would do. You unmitigated idiot." He tosses his greatcoat off his shoulders and strides up to stand between Kylo's legs. He looks down, then between himself and Kylo, noting the height of the throne, their relative positions. "You really did think about this, didn't you?" 

"I did," Kylo agrees, pulling him into his lap. He maneuvers Hux until he's straddling his thighs, then tugs him even closer. Hux glares at him, still angry, yet decidedly hard. Kylo can't resist risking a bite, and reaches up to pull Hux into a deep kiss. Hux does bite him, just a little, but soon he's kissing back fiercely. 

Kylo sighs in pleasure and relief. He wasn't absolutely sure this would work, though he's learned that making Hux mad is usually a good way of getting him into bed. He undoes Hux's belt, while Hux works at the fastenings of his jacket. Before long they've stripped each other bare, a tangled pile of black clothes and boots on the shiny new floor, and Kylo has what he's wanted for months now: the two of them naked, together on the throne. 

He can't stop kissing Hux, or touching him all over, and even though Hux is still growling and nipping Kylo harder than is strictly comfortable, his mouth and hands are just as greedy as Kylo's. As much as Kylo would love to do this all day, he's feeling an urgent need to fuck Hux _right now_ , so he reluctantly pulls his mouth from Hux's and arranges him on his hands and knees on the wide sloping arm of the throne. 

Oh, that's perfect, just what he'd imagined. Kylo dives into Hux's sweet ass, opening him with fingers and tongue, working him up until he's cursing and moaning. "Kriff, hurry up and fuck me, Ren! I know you can't wait to consecrate your precious throne."

Mmm, you're right." Kylo pulls Hux up against his chest, mouthing along his neck and shoulder. "Turn around," which Hux does with an eagerness he can't quite hide, allowing Kylo to lay him on his back.

Hux parts his legs in invitation, then pauses. "You did bring lube, didn't you?", but Kylo is already opening a concealed drawer in the arm, taking out a familiar bottle. "Oh, of course, you build a Fuck Throne, naturally you have a secret stash of lube built in. You're the most ridiculous excuse for a Supreme Leader ever," he says, or tries to, but Kylo is slicking them both up, sliding his cock in deep, and neither of them can form coherent words for a while.

Once he's recovered from the first blinding wave of pleasure, Kylo finds his rhythm. He leans back, watching Hux as he fucks him. The light from overhead spills down on them, brilliant yet soft, and Hux is glorious, his skin milky white, glints of gold sparking from his hair and brows. He looks softer, his sharp edges smoothed out, though Kylo thinks he could count each individual ginger eyelash. He's so pretty, so sexy, he feels so good. 

Kylo realizes he needs to be careful if this isn't going to end too soon. Besides, he has something else in mind before they're done here. He slows his pace, drawing a whine of protest from Hux.

"Don't stop now, Ren! I'm getting so close."

"Just for a minute," Kylo reassures him, unwinding Hux's legs from around his waist. "I want you to fuck me now." 

"Well, in that case...," Hux drawls. Kylo carefully withdraws, settling himself against the opposite arm of the throne while Hux sits up. Hux finds the lube and settles between Kylo's thighs, his slim fingers probing delicately, lighting Kylo up from the inside out. He's a master at this, able to bring Kylo off from fingering alone, but today Kylo stops him before they get to that point. "I need you in me. Now." He doesn't say please, but it's a close thing. 

Hux smirks, sitting back on his heels. He looks at Kylo for a minute, then climbs off the throne to stand before it, motioning with a finger for Kylo to move back to the seat. Kylo does, scooting forward when Hux gestures again, until his ass is at the edge of the cushion. His heart pounds as he lets Hux spread his legs wide, draping them over the arms of the throne. He waits, open and on display, while Hux strokes himself with slippery fingers, devouring him with his eyes. 

"This is what you wanted, isn't it? This is the whole reason you had this built, so I could fuck you on it. Aren't you lucky I'm willing to oblige?"

Kylo doesn't answer. They both know he doesn't need to. He's trembling as Hux finally steps between his legs. He has a second to congratulate himself on the accuracy of his calculations as Hux is lining himself up, just at the perfect height to smoothly sheath himself in Kylo's body. 

Kylo cries out, then he can only moan into Hux's mouth as Hux kisses him. He grabs Hux's ass, trying to to take him deeper. He loves this, loves the feel of Hux filling him, pounding into him, every thrust blazing through him. 

Kylo wants it to go on forever, but he knows he can't last much longer.

"Hux," he whispers. "Are you close?" Hux nods tightly, as if he can't trust himself to speak. "Good," Kylo says. "I want us to come together." A look almost of anguish crosses Hux's face, but he angles his hips to hit Kylo's prostate with every stroke. Kylo wails, overwhelmed with bliss, and even Hux is gasping loudly now. In seconds, far too few of them, Hux shudders, which is Kylo's signal to let himself go. Hux pumps his release deep inside and Kylo splatters their bodies with his come, while they both shout loud enough that the walls of the throne room ring.

They cling together in the echoes, sweating, slightly stunned. Hux pulls out slowly. Kylo swivels around so that Hux can climb up beside him and collapse onto his chest. They lie that way for a while, Kylo stroking Hux like a kitten, Hux permitting it. Kylo is drained and for once, utterly satisfied. He knows it won't be long before Hux says something snarky, so he enjoys the peace while it lasts.

It lasts a surprisingly long time, so long that Kylo thinks Hux must have fallen asleep. But no. "I hope this upholstery is washable," Hux murmurs.

Kylo chuckles and tugs a strand of Hux's hair. "The droids will take care of it."

Hux swats at Kylo's hand. Kylo captures it with his own, holds it to his chest. Hux doesn't pull away. 

"Do you still think this throne is stupid?" Kylo asks.

"Absolutely. I will concede that it has its uses, though. I don't suppose you keep towels in it, too?" 

Kylo smirks. "There's a refresher with a shower back there," waving a hand in the direction of the back wall.

Hux rolls his eyes. "I should have guessed. I still can't believe you put a piece of sex furniture in your throne room." 

"But only you and I know it's a piece of sex furniture. You'll like that, standing beside my throne when I have audiences, knowing we've just fucked on it, or that we're going to be fucking on it as soon as they leave."

"How thoughtful of you. Thank you so much. I didn't realize this was a gift for me." Hux's tone is desert-dry, but Kylo feels a little flash of panic.

"It's not." It is. Maybe? "I'm just pointing out the benefits to you personally." 

"You still spent too much money on it."

"Then I guess we'll have to make sure we get our money's worth, won't we?"


End file.
